


Wit's End

by The_Broken_Dreamer



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, almost completely canon compliant, but there isn't much for this rare pair, like 'DONT LOOK AT ME', maybe a LIL ooc for Hak? if it is it's not by much. But then I see things through shipper's glasses, now i understand all those tags people leave about feeling all ashamed and stuff, the most explicit thing i've ever published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Broken_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Broken_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t make sense, but he just could not conjure a single reason as to why Jae-ha’s suggestion could possibly be a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wit's End

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this without rereading it a final time cuz if I do try to proof it now I might lose the guts to post it in the first place.
> 
> SO here goes.

Years had passed since Yona’s adventures with her group of friends. The thrill of adventure and fighting for justice now having settled down into daily politics.

Yona now ruled Kouka as its queen, after the defeat of Soo-won, and as a ruler she needed an heir, and married a nice enough young man you’ve never heard of making him Prince Consort.

Hak had long lived with the fact that the love of his life was royalty and he was not. He knew Yona would do everything that was best for her country, even if she had to make sacrifices, and Hak was well aware that he was not the right consort for his new queen. He remained the infamous thunder beast, known for his skill in battle, but having such a title would only hurt Yona’s campaign for her kingdom.

Hak knew he’d only be good for intimidation. He did not return to his tribe, but of course remained in service of his queen. Even though Yona tried to dismiss him of his duties, wanting him to get to choose the life he wanted, he merely came back at her saying, “I choose to serve you.” with a bow and a kiss on her hand.

So every day he escorted the queen wherever she went. Every night, Hak stood guard right outside her chamber, only getting a few hours of sleep when everyone woke at dawn. But, ever since the wedding, it wasn’t just the queen’s chamber. It was the queen and her _consort’s_  chamber.

Hak had tried to mentally prepare himself ever since the engagement, but he never could have prepared enough.

The walls in the castle weren’t so thin, but being right outside the door the whole time, he couldn’t help but hear things he wished he didn’t. He couldn’t make out their words, but the rise and fall of their voices told him enough. The giggles, the playful jabs, it didn’t matter if he couldn’t hear exactly what they were about. It hit too close to home, like—those were supposed to be the sounds of _his_  time with Yona, not anyone else.

The echoes of his past with her were bad enough in overhearing their vocal tones. It told him too much when he started to hear moans interspersed. The hitching of voices, the rustles of clothing, the smacking of lips, the slide of skin against skin, followed by cries of ecstasy that made his face feel like a furnace, and always left him half hard, and unable to do anything about it.

They didn’t start right after the wedding. It was actually a few weeks before they started. Hak resolved himself that if he heard even a single sound that told him the consort was hurting Yona, he’d burst in, no matter the state they were in. Yes, that was what he’d do. But, there never was a single sound to ever suggest such a thing.

It only took 10 days in a row of overhearing the two of them. It was the 11th night of their consummation. Hak, at his usual post, felt like he was seeing double and stumbled a bit on his feet to stay standing. He could hear them again (was this how it was going to be from now on???). His throat felt twisted and swallowing was nigh impossible. His heart felt as if a spear pierced clean through.

He took shuddering breaths to try to regain his senses, but it was no use. Any moment he felt a little clearer, he’d hear another sound, and be sent right back into the fog.

For the first time since choosing to stay with the queen, he took leave of his post, sending two guards to stand in his place. He had to clear his head.

 

***

 

All four dragons had remained in the palace as well. Even though they’d constantly be coming and going, there’d always be at least one present at all times.

Jae-ha surprisingly traveled the least, considering his previous notions of never wanting to be tied down. Like Hak, he just couldn’t leave his queen’s side. He was far more taken in by her than any of the dragons, which was saying something.

Even though Hak kept some sort of “practical mind” about his feelings, another part of him on some level seemed to believe and hope that maybe it could be him by Yona’s side, in the end. 

Jae-ha had no such delusions. Maybe the age difference made it easier, but he knew without a doubt that his feelings would remain hopelessly unfulfilled.

He’d taken her marriage much better than Hak. Even though it was harder he easily took her attempts to conceive an heir much better than Hak. Though anyone else said Hak took everything quite well, Jae-ha could see different. 

Jae-ha always heard the slightly longer pause Hak took before speaking, when anyone asked about Yona. Jae-ha always saw Hak watching her from across a room, catch himself staring too long and try to shake himself out of it. He always saw Hak’s tense body language in his every interaction with the consort. He always heard how Hak kept his conversations with Yona briefer than ever before.

Whenever anyone mentioned anything about “Hak taking it well.” Jae-ha wouldn’t divulge his personal observations, but merely hint at them by responding “Is he?”

He was content being the only one aware of Hak’s inner turmoil. Maybe he was only aware of it since he was sure he was experiencing some warped version of it himself.

 

***

 

Jae-ha’s room opened up to the same courtyard with the queen’s bedchamber, but was the farthest most corner, right near the wall.

He was merely taking in the night air before bed when he saw Hak trudging across the courtyard toward the wall, and lean his forehead against it with a little too much force.

Hmmm this was not normal Hak behavior, especially when his duties to the queen involved him being ‘not here.’ Might as well call out to him, even if they’ve never spoken about what Jae-ha suspects is the problem.

“Well, well, to what do I owe this honor? It’s not everyday one is blessed with the presence of the great thunder beast!”

Turning only his neck to the side, still leaning his head against the wall, Hak looked at Jae-ha through the dark. He took a deep breath and did nothing except exhale a huge sigh that could only mean ‘ _why does it have to be you_.’

“Nothing to say?” Jae-ha said, a playful pitch in his voice.

Hak stared at him a moment longer before turning back to the wall, still leaning into it.

“Oi! Don’t ignore me!” Jae-ha said in an immediate outburst.

He may be observant, but patient? No.

Hak let out a quieter sigh and just quietly muttered into the wall, “Not tonight.”

This was new. Hak, no matter his mood would always bite back at anything Jae-ha said. Being met with nothing but a quiet defeat made him squirm a little out of his comfort zone.

Dropping his facade Jae-ha said, “Come here.” quietly, not demanding, but still with a firm force behind it.

Hak didn’t look at him and continued with his head against the wall as silence stretched between them.

Where Jae-ha might’ve inserted rushed humor or teases to fill the void, he let only silence sit, even if it felt near impossible to bear.

One more time should do it. “Hak—come here.” He said, still firmly, but a little softer.

The second length of silence was even longer than the first, but there was movement. Hak dragged a hand up to push himself upright again, and stumbled again, but in the direction of Jae-ha.

When Hak was right in front of him they just kind of stared seriously into each other’s eyes in the lamplight. After a long pause, Jae-ha lifted his hand and pointed down several times, as if Hak needed someone to tell him to sit. Hak did manage a slight eye roll, then finally sat next to him.

Okaaaay, now what? Jae-ha had never had a seriously serious conversation with Hak. Maybe a serious line here or there, but more than one? In a row? Yeahhhh—no.

Jae-ha glanced at Hak to see him gazing into the night sky with a stone face and blank eyes. Seeing Hak up close like this, made the heartache they both had been experiencing feel all the more present and unavoidable. It hung in the air like smoke over ashes, suffocating them.

Yona—sorry, _Queen_  Yona had been the center of each of their universes since the day they met. It didn’t matter that Jae-ha was 14 years late to the party. It didn’t stop his feelings for from being as strong as they were. He couldn’t imagine how much worse it must be for Hak, who knew her all his life.

…Why had he insisted Hak come over here and sit??? He couldn’t remember. Was there a reason in the first place? He felt as lost as Hak looked.

Jae-ha turned his gaze to sky as well, then said:

“Hurts doesn’t it?”

Hak let out a low grunt in agreement.

“I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

“You think I’m that weak?”

“No.” Jae-ha answered immediately. “No—it’s because it’s just that hard.” Jae-ha said with a bitter smile. “You know, I really did once believe it would be you and Yona. It felt so obvious.” He paused, feeling the harshness of those words, regretting them right away.

If Hak reacted, he didn’t show it. 

Inside Hak just grew more and more nauseous.

“Can we not talk about the queen?” Hak asked. “I need to have just one minute where I can ‘ _not think_ ’ about her, but—how do I even do that?” His voice sounded so raw.

A heavy silence settled. Hak was fidgety and every five seconds looked like he might get up to leave. His negative energy was rubbing off on Jae-ha and it was nothing but uncomfortable, like pins and needles .

“Well,” Jae-ha leaned forward, quite far into Hak’s personal space “I can think of a couple ways to take your mind off it—both our minds.” he whispered near his ear.

As if swatting a fly, Hak wearily waved him back with his hand. “Enough with your jokes, didn’t I say I’m not in the mood?” Though it sure wasn’t a question.

Jae-ha instantly leaned back in, invading his space so fast that Hak actually jumped in his seat and leaned away.

“No jokes. I’m serious.” His voice dropped even lower and Hak couldn’t help but shiver, though an unfortunately timed cold breeze _had_ indeed _just_ blown across them. He was sure of it.

Jae-ha climbed, crouching as close as physically possible to Hak without actually touching him. “Or is that something else you’re not in the mood for either?” He asked, his gaze flickering to Hak’s groin where his half erection was clearly visible. 

Hak couldn’t help it. He’d only managed to leave his post after more eavesdropping that was a hazard of his job. 

Without waiting for an answer Jae-ha ever so slowly leaned closer and closer, still not laying a single finger on him.

“No, wait—wait” His voice cracked and went up an octave, as he held an unsteady hand up between him and Jae-ha as if it was an impenetrable stone barrier between them.

Jae-ha gently clutched two fingers with his left hand and two fingers with his right, and ever so gently pushed to lower Hak’s hand. Hak’s eyes were still wide and somewhat glassy, but he let Jae-ha lower his hand. Only two inches of air between them, now.

“I think we could both use a break.” Jae-ha said quietly, almost nose-to-nose with Hak. “I promise that you won’t be able to think about a single thing. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Hak was at his wit’s end. It’d been too long. It shouldn’t make sense, but he just could not conjure a single reason as to why Jae-ha’s suggestion could possibly be a bad idea.

 

***

 

“—Fuck—” Hak gasped as Jae-ha shoved him against the wall of his room.

Jae-ha scraped little nips with his teeth all over Hak’s neck, then sucked on each mark to his heart’s content. His hands made quick work of nudging Hak’s robe off his shoulders, the blue overcoat already discarded near the closed door.

Hak unconsciously dug his fingers into Jae-ha’s hair and let his other hand slide up and down Jae-ha’s side, vaguely thinking how the cloth was annoying, as it was _in the way._

Their breaths were hot, trails of saliva trickling down their chins.

Jae-ha was right about one thing: Hak could not focus a single thought beyond the room they were in right now. His mind swam, extraneous thoughts foggy and forgotten. The only thing he could think right now was he needed Jae-ha to move lower. Hak pushed off the wall, falling forward, bringing Jae-ha down with him.

In the brief moment of falling, Jae-ha managed to pivot and land with Hak beneath him, as he caught himself with an arm on either side of the man. Hak’s robe settled loosely around his waist, the sleeves at his elbows, restricting some movement. 

Jae-ha couldn’t help but stop and stare for a moment as the dim light reflected off Hak’s sweat slicked chest. He was in awe ‘ _how many people have seen Hak like this?’_

As Hak was not one to wait, he grabbed Jae-ha by the collar and pulled him down on top of him. It wasn’t smooth but it got the job done. Their mouths crashed together, lips writhing against lips in moist heat. It was messy and desperate, like any second spent inhaling air instead of touching was a waste of time.

Jae-ha’s robe fell open as they arched into each other, hands scrambling to get anything to hold on to.

Without letting up the kiss, Jae-ha strained to reach toward the lamp oil, barely dipping his finger tips in it. He scooped as much as he could in one motion. He’d rather pay attention to the man below him rather than having to reach again.

Rubbing his fingers together, Jae-ha heavily coated his hand. He broke the kiss to look at Hak with hooded eyes. There was no resistance, so unlike the man he usually knew. Jae-ha was about to speak but Hak pushed Jae-ha’s head into the crook of his neck, and held him there. Okay, so no talking.

Jae-ha dragged the thumb of his glistening hand down Hak’s abs, past his hardening member and between his legs, and without warning or hesitation thrust his first finger into Hak.

“—Ngh!” Hak turned his head to the side, still his eyes closed. Jae-ha began kissing and sucking new marks on Hak’s neck, each one met with a satisfied hum and stuttering breaths.

Jae-ha gently swirled his finger in circles inside Hak a few times before quickly pushing in a second finger. Hak was louder this time and his whole body jumped. When Hak regained his senses he started grinding down on Jae-ha’s fingers scissoring him, stretching out the fleshy hole, and coating his insides with the warm slippery oil. The wet slick sounds were like an obscene symphony.

Hak let out little grunts and groans between his shaky breaths Jae-ha stimulated his twitching hole, now with three fingers filling him up. They were really doing this. Fuck it felt good. Hak would never tell Jae-ha this, the man was a fucking artist with the way he moved his fingers, stopped moving and started moving again at all the most perfect times to leave Hak on the edge and wanting.

Tracing Hak’s opening, Jae-ha teased the flesh some more with the right rhythm that he was sure Hak would cum if he kept going, so he stopped. Hak’s breathing quickened until that moment and then groaned at the loss of release.

Out of breath, Hak lay on his side as Jae-ha kneeled behind him. He languidly traced his fingers down Hak’s thigh drawing shudders out of him. Jae-ha grasped Hak’s leg at the knee, clutching it to his chest, high enough that he could slide his tongue over it and leave more marks on him with little nips up and down his thigh. Hak’s body tightened at every little bite, his breathing heavy and his breath hot.

Hak strained to look up and over his shoulder to see Jae-ha. He heard slick sounds, then his whole body flinched. His breath hitched as he felt Jae-ha pushing inside him, wet and hot and thick. Jae-ha never stopping, just ever so slowly pushed farther and farther, sliding into Hak’s tight heat until he was all the way in, his hips were flush against Hak’s ass.

Trying to hold it in, Hak keened, but it barely escaped him, followed by a low grunt. He squirmed a little at the foreign feeling of his insides spread wide and stuffed full with something so long and hard. He was torn between pushing it out and grinding back against it to push it deeper.

Then Jae-ha snapped his hips and Hak cried out. Jae-ha leaned over, still hugging Hak’s leg in his right arm. He stopped with his lips just above Hak’s ear.

“That’s it—” he said in a low whisper, “think only of me.”

Jae-ha slowly pulled his hips back, before pushing in fast. Hak’s whole body shuddered. His breath was hot. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, as his mind could think of nothing beyond the feeling of Jae-ha filling him, of Jae-ha grinding into him as he thrusted in and out again and again. The perfect friction leaving him filled with want for faster.

The slick wet sounds of their bodies writhing filled the room. Their skin burned with fever no matter where they touched. As Jae-ha started pulling farther out and slamming back into Hak’s opening, Hak couldn’t help but let little moans out each time he was filled again.

“—fuck—you’re so wet and tight around me.” Jae-ha said hoarsely, grunting as he thrust in even harder.

Hak’s face burned impossibly hotter at those words. Then he shivered all over at Jae-ha lightly tracing the inside of his thighs and across his stomach, just barely brushing against the tip of his achingly hard member.

Damn, Jae-ha knew exactly what he was doing, as if they’d done this many times before. Every touch, every whisper, every teasing trace of a finger, every thrust, every sound filled his every need, and felt better than anything he’d ever experienced.

Hak didn’t care how Jae-ha seemed to be an expert on him specifically. All that mattered was that Jae-ha kept going, kept drawing him out, and this haze of ecstasy to last forever. He wanted this to—

“— _never stop—”_ Hak said so quietly, not even aware he’d voiced his thoughts outloud.

Jae-ha noticed, and realized those words were involuntary, after he barely heard it. He always seemed adept to grasping certain situations without fail even with the littlest of information. He leaned flush against Hak’s side, so he could whisper in his ear.

“Oh, I know how to make it last like you wouldn’t _believe_.” Jae-ha said, his voice low and wanting. “We’re just getting started.”

He wrapped one arm around Hak’s torso and pulled him onto his lap. Hak grunted as the force settled him even further down Jae-ha’s shaft. The weight from gravity and the friction from this new position had Hak in a dizzying haze, dripping with sweat and saliva trickling from his mouth. 

Hak let out a loud cry and arched his back when Jae-ha bit down where his neck met his shoulder. Jae-ha proceeded to suckle on the skin there, trying to leave his biggest mark yet. He was radiating sheer pleasure at the taste of Hak’s skin, the warmth, the faint beat of his pulse, and the way Hak writhed in his arms, grinding his ass down onto him with rough but glorious friction they both desperately wanted.

Jae-ha lifted Hak up, almost pulling out completely, before letting gravity slam him back down onto his cock with full force. A high pitched, guttural cry escaped Hak’s throat. Both of them were panting heavily, nothing but moans and grunts.

With every thrust Jae-ha gave with his hips, Hak met the thrust by pushing down, his fingers digging hard into Jae-ha’s robe and skin. Hak was almost undone, involuntary  _“yes’s”_ and  _“there”_  were scattered between his heavy breathing, gasps and moans. Jae-ha wanted to swallow every sound he made.

Without relenting their ever increasing pace Jae-ha pressed his open mouth against Hak’s, putting a hand behind his neck to keep them pressed together, and writhing. Their tongues mingled and frantically thrust against each other in a second tight, wet heat, while they kept grinding together and thrusting in their all encompassing tight, wet heat.

Sweat and tears mixed, sounds fell away from their senses as they only got more vocal. Both thrust so desperately now that there was no rhythm, just pure need for friction, pure need for that feeling to continue feeding their lust. 

Jae-ha was lost in the way Hak enveloped him so tightly and perfectly. Hak was lost in the way Jae-ha could fill him so entirely, penetrating deep and giving him a full feeling he never knew he needed.

In their franticness, Jae-ha started hitting a spot deep inside Hak that had him seeing white with every thrust to the hilt. Hak rode him, taking as many hits as he could get, to consume him with ecstasy. A few more, almost there. It was so good, just a little more.

Jae-ha went stiff as with a low groan he spilled into Hak filling him up with more than just his cock as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting fast and deep.

The feeling of the hot fluid gushing through him with Jae-ha’s length buried inside him, stuffing him to the brim, finally set him off, cumming fast and hard with a gravely groan, Jae-ha still settled full within him.

Neither of them moved a muscle, Hak sprawled on Jae-ha’s lap, still connected with Jae-ha inside him. Without a word they sort of slowly slithered apart and collapsed on the floor, Jae-ha on his back and Hak on his side. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing that gradually evened out.

Jae-ha half expected Hak to either get up and leave or just fall asleep right there without a word. What he didn’t expect was a low, muttered “— _thanks—”_ that he might not have heard if he wasn’t paying attention.

Without moving from their spots they both drifted off to sleep in the haze of their climax. Anything else could wait til tomorrow.


End file.
